


Brand New Love

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: The first few hours with the twins are more perfect than anything Barry and Iris have ever imagined.





	Brand New Love

As soon as Barry hears both of his children cry for the first time, he falls in love all over again, with Iris, more deeply than ever before, but also with the two most perfect children he’s ever seen. He looks over at them resting on Iris’s chest, and he can’t help but cry. He loves his little family so much already.

“Iris, you were incredible. They are perfect, absolutely perfect, just like you.” He says giving his wife a kiss before the nurse takes the twins to weigh and measure them.

“They’re so beautiful, I still can’t believe they’re ours. It’s so surreal.” Iris says, wiping at her eyes and grinning when the nurse places her son in her arms, and her daughter in Barry’s.

“Hi sweet boy, it’s your mommy, I love you.” Iris says, kissing her son’s cheek

“She’s so tiny.” Barry says with a watery laugh.

“She likes you, Bear.”

“Iris, she’s thirty minutes old, she doesn’t know what to think of me yet.”

“Hmm, she likes you. If she didn’t, she’d be crying.”

“Iris, she needs a name, they both do.”

“I know, I have some ideas.”

“You do?”

 Iris smiles. “I think we should name her Dawn. Dawn Nora Allen.”

“That’s perfect. I love it. It wouldn’t be right if she didn’t get to carry a piece of my mom with her. She’d be in love.”

“What do you think about naming our son Donovan? Donovan Henry Allen.”

“I think that’s perfect, but are you sure you don’t want to name him after your dad?”

“Baby, my dad gets to be in their lives, I know that I want the twins to carry a piece of their grandparents with them.”

“That means the world to me, Iris.”

“You want to trade and get acquainted with your son?”

“Of course, I do.”  
“Donovan, come say hi to your daddy, he loves you almost as much as I do.”  
“Hey Slugger, Daddy loves you.”

“You know you’re such a natural with babies, right Bear?”

Barry shrugs. “I am?”  
“Yes, you are. I always knew you would be, you’ve always been so gentle and loving. But, seeing it become a reality, I’m just falling so much more in love with you. God, I’m so lucky that you are the father of my children.”

“I love you, thank you for giving me the most perfect little family.”

“You’re welcome. I just want to stay in this perfect little bubble with the kids forever.”  
Barry smiles. “That’s why I’ve got Wally and Cisco on hero duty today, so can live in this moment forever.”

“Do you think these little ones are ready to meet everyone?”

“Maybe, but I just want to be selfish with them a little longer.”  
Iris smiles, her husband was already the sweetest dad. “Mmm, me too. Hey Babe?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I know your mom and dad would be so proud of the incredible father that you are already becoming.”

“I love you for saying that. I just want to be half the parent that they were.”

“Barry, you’re more than that. I’ve never seen you smile as much as you have today. The amount of love you show these babies melts my heart.”  
“It’s easy when they are just the cutest little babies I’ve ever seen. They look just like you.”

“They’ve got those beautiful green eyes of yours though.”

“Yeah, they’re just so beautiful.”

“Should we get my dad? He’s texted you like 5 times.”

“I think so, but I don’t want to share them.”

“Baby, we’ve got 18 years, go get Dad. Iris says, laughing and kissing her husband on the cheek.

XXX

When Barry walks out to the waiting room, Joe is all smiles.

“So, how are my grandbabies?” Joe asks

Barry wipes yet another tear from his eyes. “They’re incredible. I’ve never seen babies as beautiful.”

“I don’t know son, Iris is pretty hard to top.”  
“Yeah, she is.”

“Congratulations Bear, I’m so happy for you.”  
“Thanks, you want to come meet them?”  
“Of course I do.”

When Iris sees Joe, she beams. “Hi Daddy.”  
“Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?”  
“Perfect. Come say hi.”

Iris picks up Dawn and places her in Joe’s arms. “Daddy, this is Dawn.  Dawn Nora Allen.”

“She’s so beautiful, just like you were.”  
“Sweet girl, are you going to say hi to your Pawpaw.”

“It’s okay, I’m perfectly content to watch my granddaughter sleep.”

“Isn’t she just perfect?”

“Oh yes, Barry, you protect this little girl with your life, alright? She’s going to have you wrapped around her finger in no time.”  
Barry laughs. “Oh, she already does. And I will, I learned from the best.”

“Okay, I’m going to give her back to her daddy so I can meet her handsome brother.”

“Donovan, come say hi.” Iris coos, but her son continues to fuss. “Buddy, it’s okay, Mama’s got you. Don’t you want to meet your Pawpaw, Sweetie. It’s okay, shhh”

“It’s alright, baby girl, he’s just his mama’s boy that’s all. He’ll let me hold him when he’s ready.”

Iris beams. “That’s right, you’re my boy Donovan Henry Allen, yes you are.”

“Wally wants to see you guys, should I let him in?” Joe asks.

“Yeah, go ahead, Dad.”

Wally walks in the room teddy bears in tow

“Hey guys, these are for the twins. Congratulations.”

“Thanks Wall, you want come say hi?” Iris asks

“Sure, just look at those cute little cheeks.”  
“Guys, this is your Uncle Wally, can you say hi, Uncle Wally brought you teddy bears.”

“Hey cuties, I’m your Uncle Wally, I love you, and when you get bigger we’ll go on adventures and I’ll spoil you rotten.”

“Hey Wall, can you get a picture of me, Barry and the twins?”

“Of course, I can, alright you guys, say cheese.”  
“Oh Wall, this is perfect. I love it.”

“I love you, Sis.”

“I love you too, Wall. I hope these too become as close as we are.” Iris says, kissing her bother on the cheek.

“I think Dad and I are going to go, leave you guys to love on your kids some more, but don’t forget to call us when you guys get home.”  
“Okay, we love you!” Iris says giving her brother a kiss on the cheek

XXX

Barry is in so much awe watching Iris feed the twin’s. he’d always thought watching her nurse would be awkward, but the truth is, he has never seen a more beautiful sight.

“Hey Baby, what are you thinking about?” Iris asks him with a small smile.

“You. And how beautiful it is to see you like this. You’re such a good mom already.”

“Come here, you want to hold Dawn? I think Donovan’s hungry.”  
Barry beams. “Of course, I do, come here sweet girl.”  
“She’s already your little girl. I always knew she would be a daddy’s girl.”  
“Just like you, but I’m going to help you teach her to be as fiercely independent as you are.”

“Look at her perfect little fingers.”  
“And those perfect little toes,”  
“Yeah, she’s such a beautiful little girl. I can’t believe how she looks her daddy.”  
“You really think she looks like me?”  
“Yeah, she’s got your eyes, and your adorable dimpled cheeks.”  
“You always used to tease me about them in high school.”

“That’s only because I was always afraid to tell you how cute I thought you were.”  
“Wow our children are going to think that we are disgustingly in love.”

“That’s just fine with me, baby. We will just have to teach them to expect nothing less than true love.”

“Look Iris, both of them finally decided to open up their eyes and look around. They’re both so alert already.”  
“” Oh my, seeing those beautiful eyes will make my heart ache in the best way for the rest of my life.”

“She just grabbed my thumb and I don’t think I’ll ever forget this feeling.”

“Baby, I cannot tell you how much it warms my heart to see you this happy.”

“I like to think my parents are the reason this has been the most perfect day. When I was on earth two, and even in Flashpoint, Mom always talked about how much she and Dad always wanted grandchildren.”  
“You’ve never shared that with me before. That’s so sweet.”  
“I never had any reason to. But now, I have every single thing that I have ever wanted. I feel so blessed.”

“Me too, I’m so excited to start this wonderful journey with you.”

“My god, I love you, Iris West-Allen.”

“I love you, Barry Allen, and I love our family, with everything inside of my heart.” Iris says, thanking every god there ever was that her life turned out to be this perfect.


End file.
